Phone Sex
by The Red Celt
Summary: Shepard is in love with that voice, and Garrus uses it in the best way he can. Rated M for language, adult stuff, and DAT VOICEKINK.


Shepard was visiting her parents and helping them coordinate the rebuilding effort. She'd only been back on Earth for two weeks, but she already missed her ship. The Reapers were dead, she'd finally healed enough for Chakwas to declare her fit for duty again, and she was looking forward to tooling around the galaxy, clearing up the dregs of Cerberus and mercenaries. Most of her crew had elected to stay on, but she had insisted on a month of leave for everyone so they could check in on their families. The Normandy was dry-docked outside Vancouver for repairs and she had gone to her parents' house just outside the city to play catch up and help however she could. Garrus had returned to Palaven to see his father and sister, and he wrote or called her every chance he got. She missed him terribly, but couldn't begrudge him going home for a while before throwing himself back into the fire (albeit a much smaller one) with her again.

She'd been lying in bed, sleepless, for about three hours when her omni-tool pinged at her insistently and she smiled to herself. Only one person would be calling her this late at night, and after two weeks apart she was looking forward more and more to hearing his voice. She punched up the display and his face hovered over hers, glowing faintly in her darkened bedroom.

"Hey, hope I didn't wake you up."

"Nope, I was just lying here. Makes me miss the Normandy; if I couldn't sleep I'd just wander around or do reports or something. Everything shuts down here at night, which doesn't work with my insomnia at all."

He chuckled. "I miss you coming down to the battery at all hours of the night. I've got to admit, it's gotten lonely around here, knowing you're not going to be passing out in my bunk at three a.m."

"You know you liked it."

"Of course I did. But I liked it better when we were more . . . active in my bunk. Or in your bed. Or up against the wall. Or in the shower." His voice dropped progressively lower as he listed off the places they'd had sex, and the underlying bass notes shivered down her body and she had to fight to keep her face from showing how much he affected her. But of course, he could see it anyway.

"Have I ever told you how ridiculously sexy your voice is?" she asked. It felt like it had been ages since she'd last seen him, and the teasing text messages he'd been sending for the past few days hadn't done anything to keep her fantasies from running wild, sometimes in awkward situations. Like in the middle of dinner with her mom, who'd had to repeat herself several times throughout the evening.

"Only a few dozen times." He paused, and she could see his eyes change from joking to something darker. "Just how sexy do you think it is?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to try something. Do you have headphones?"

"Y-yeah . . ." She wasn't sure where this was going, but if he'd taught her anything it was that fun things usually happened when he looked at her like that.

"Plug them in and turn off the video, but leave the mic on." She had to rummage for a second through the endtable before she found them, and she put them in her ears.

"Okay, they're in."

"Lie back on the bed." God, he sounded like he was right next to her. She was suddenly really glad she'd sprung for the high-quality ones; the sound was incredibly realistic. "Now, just relax. Tell me what you're wearing."

"Um, a tee-shirt and underwear."

"Mmmm." How did he put so much into such a simple sound? Her breath was coming faster already and waves of warmth were washing though her. "I like that. I like the way your shirts cling to your breasts, and I can see your nipples against the fabric. Tell me—are they getting hard?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"I want you to touch them. Just put your hand up under your shirt and roll them in your fingers." His breath was quickening now, too, and Shepard could hear his clothes rustling, and then a zipper being pulled down. "I can hear your breathing. You're really turned on, aren't you?"

"_Yes_," she groaned as she kneaded her breasts in her hands and pinched the nipples until they stood out.

"I am, too. You make me so hard, thinking about touching you, tasting your skin, licking your clit—" She gasped. "You like that, don't you? You like hearing me say dirty things to you, don't you? You dirty girl." He growled, long and low, and she closed her eyes and shivered. "Take your panties off."

Shepard had never stripped so fast in her life.

"Now, put your hand between your legs and rub your clit, _slowly_. Imagine my hands on your body, my mouth on your neck while I touch you, rub your pussy just the way you like it. _Just_ like that. You're so fucking sexy, Shepard." He moaned in her ear and she quivered in anticipation, the skin beneath her fingers soaking wet. "Now put your fingers inside and fuck yourself." Her thighs trembled as they fell open wider. "Not too fast, you're not allowed to come yet. Not . . .until . . . I say."

She pushed her fingers inside her opening and curled them up to press against that bundle of nerves on the front of her walls. She moaned and arched her back and she could hear Garrus' breath coming more ragged now.

"Oh, I love that sound. Moan for me again." She obliged him, his answering purr pouring through her body, making her lose control of her muscles. Her hips bucked and she writhed on the sheets, her fingers working her g-spot while her palm ground against her clit. "Just like that. Spirits, my cock is so hard. I just want to bite and lick and suck you while I push . . . slowly . . . inside you, bury myself in the wet heat of your pussy and make you feel i_so good_./i Tell me how this makes you feel, I want to hear you say it."

She had to swallow past the tightness in her throat before she could speak. "It feels so amazing, Garrus. I don't . . . I can't hold back much longer." She could feel that delicious pressure building up, filling her almost to the brim and she had to concentrate to keep it at bay.

"I love that my voice makes you so hot for me. I love the sounds you make when I turn you on so much that your body reacts to every touch like a live wire." He panted in her ear and she rubbed her clit faster; she could hear how worked up he was. "I'm so close . . . oh, Shepard, I'm going to come . . . come with me, baby, I need to hear you do it." That was all she needed to reach the edge and the orgasm hit her in waves, her muscles clenching hard around her fingers, and she moaned and gasped his name. She heard him grunt and his breath stopped for a moment before he gave a loud groan and a shuddering exhale that she knew meant he was coming, too.

They were quiet for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Shepard said, "Sweet Jesus, Garrus, that was the hottest thing ever."

"Definitely. We're going to have to do that again sometime."

"How about every night until I get back?"

He chuckled, and the sound sent another surge of pleasure through her. That flanging voice of his was spoiling her for humans altogether. "Sounds like a plan."

They talked for a while longer before he let her go, mostly because she kept passing out in mid-sentence. She had another two weeks to visit her parents before she had to go back to the Normandy, but the prospect of more phone sex like that . . . well, the next two weeks were going to be a lot more fun.


End file.
